


[Podfic] never was untrue

by LumehaPodfics (Lumeha)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Black Eagles route, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender-Locked Classes, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics
Summary: You want to say: I don’t think I can go home. You cannot. The words don’t seem to be enough.(Or: Ingrid figures out it's not easy letting go of the person you were meant to be.)Podfic length: 14min54s
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] never was untrue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never was untrue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903852) by [Jagged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged/pseuds/Jagged). 



**Text :** [never was untrue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903852)

**Author :** [Jagged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged/pseuds/Jagged)

**Reader :** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics)

**Length :** 14min54s

**Download** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10dj7Lmmnab0E1G83RiUoStEPYmk7pL8z) \- [Archive.org](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/0/items/never-was-untrue/Never%20was%20untrue.mp3)

Thank to Jagged for giving me permission to record this podfic ! This was a fic that especially touched me, and I am really glad I could read it aloud

If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments to the original author


End file.
